disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of Disney's 1996 animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame, considered one of the darkest and most evil Disney villains. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay in both the film and Fantasmic!, and later voiced by Corey Burton starting in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Background Personality Frollo is a deeply religious man who tries to convince the people of Paris that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is in reality a prejudiced, sinister, vicious, and cold government official who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, going as far as to employ common thugs to enforce his interpretation of God's will while posing as "soldiers." This makes him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him, which therefore makes him genocidal. He also is shown to have sadism, as other than his desire to persecute sinners, he also briefly smiles when the previous captain of the guard prior to his promoting Phoebus to the rank was heard being tortured for having "failed" him. However despite being highly religious, he is also blasphemous calling religious people such as the Archdeacon "fools." His deep religion also makes him teach Quasimodo a religious alphabet. Despite his dark methods, he is at least familiar with the belief of "forgiveness," presumably because of his faith. This was evident in including Forgiveness as the representing word for the letter "F." While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Frollo actually believes that he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. Despite this, however, he is not entirely incapable of feeling guilt, shown when he takes Quasimodo in out of fear for his soul after he unjustly kills his mother. Furthermore, during the song "Hellfire," Frollo sees choirs of priests chanting mea culpa, ''Latin for "my fault," implying that his apparent self-righteousness hides deep feelings of guilt and self-loathing. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. When he belives his lust for Esmeralda to be turning him to sin he is partially right because it is this that makes him murderous and unfair towards the other people, arresting two families and killing one just because they wouldn't give him Esmeralda. He is also very cruel to Quasimodo, by locking him away from the world, forcing the boy to call him 'master', and allowing him to be humiliated in public without even bothering to help him, as punishment for disobeying him. He also shows no love or compassion towards Quasimodo, and only uses him as a tool for his personal gain. As such, he only allowed Quasimodo to live because he feared for his eternal soul. He also refuses to allow Quasimodo any happiness or freedom by keeping him locked up in Notre Dame. He also seems to be somewhat cynical, believing that stone cannot talk and has trained Quasimodo to believe this as well ''Frollo: Dear boy... whomever are you talking to? Quasimodo: My... friends. Frollo: I see. And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo? Quasimodo: Stone. Frollo: Can stone talk? Quasimodo: No, it can't. Frollo: That's right. You're a smart lad. Furthermore, Frollo appears to be a rather stoic man, always appearing cool and collected, and only shows fear when Quasimodo prepares to kill him and when he is about to fall to his death. He rarely exhibits humor, and whenever he does, it is dry and black. Physical appearance Frollo is an aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. As the Minister of Justice and a high-ranking public official, Frollo is most frequently dressed in black robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, and shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue. Difference from the original Frollo was very different in the original novel. He was far more compassionate, caring, and tragic, as well as significantly less villainous in the original novel. Also, he is significantly younger in age (about 36 in most of the story). As the archdeacon of Notre Dame in the original novel, he took Quasimodo in willingly as his own son when his mother abandoned him in the book (instead of Frollo just killing her himself like in the Disney film) and named him after Quasimodo Sunday instead of his disfigurement. He even helped Quasimodo develop some sort of sign language after the latter became deaf from being the bellringer. He only becomes the villain when Esmeralda enters the picture. His lust drives him insane much like in the Disney version. The only difference at this point was that Frollo actually succeeded at killing Esmeralda just before Quasimodo throws him off of Notre Dame, killing him. Frollo's character in the Disney version of the story is much closer to Judge Jehan Frollo from the 1939 black and white Hunchback of Notre Dame film (which is generally considered to be the main source of inspiration for the Disney version of the film). In this version of the story, Claude Frollo is the archdeacon just as he was in the novel and is not villainous at all, making him much closer to the archdeacon from the Disney film. Rather, his brother Jehan, who had a very minor role in the book, is the main antagonist. Like Claude in the 1996 film, Jehan serves as the Minister of Justice in Paris and has a deep seated hatred of gypsies. Also like Claude, he is pitiless and brutal, and is driven into a murderous rage out of lust for Esmeralda. Ultimately, the Frollo from the Disney film is like Jehan in all but name. Frollo's Alphabet Appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame At the film's beginning, Frollo ambushes a group of gypsies entering Paris illegally and chases one of them to Notre Dame where he kills her. However, he discovers that the gypsy's "stolen goods" was actually her deformed baby son. Believing the child to be an unholy demon, Frollo prepares to drop the child in a nearby well, but for the intervention of the Archdeacon, who reprimands Frollo for killing an innocent woman and tells him that the only way to make up for his sin is to raise the boy as his own son, to which he begrudgingly agrees. Frollo names the boy "Quasimodo" (literally "Near-perfect mode" or "Half-formed"), and raises him in the Cathedral, hidden from the outside world, constantly teaching him that he would be considered an ugly and hideous monster by the cruel outside world. Twenty years later, Frollo summons Captain Phoebus, since his last one was "a bit of a disappointment" to him. He hopes to clear the gypsies out of Paris with Phoebus' help and go to Heaven when he dies. While attending the annual Festival of Fools, Frollo discovers a Gypsy dancer named Esmeralda, who attracts him with her beauty. Shortly afterwards, he discovers that Quasimodo left the bell tower and joined the Festival and was crowned the King of Fools. Frollo refuses to help Quasimodo when he is being publicly humiliated by the crowd in order to teach him a lesson even he refuses Phoebus' permission to stop it, and is enraged when a defiant Esmeralda openly defies him for his cruelty, and in retaliation, Frollo orders her arrested. She escapes into the Cathedral, where he corners her and tells her that he will arrest her if she dares to leave. However, Quasimodo helps her escape. That evening, Frollo is disturbed by his attraction to Esmeralda which he believes is turning him to sin and pleas the Virgin Mary to protect him from her "spell" and to let Esmeralda taste the fires of Hell. Upon learning from one of his guards that Esmeralda has escaped the cathedral, Frollo is enraged and begins a ruthless manhunt to find her, burning down the houses of those that would shelter gypsies and interrogating the gypsies that were captured. He later attempts to execute an innocent family whom he suspects of collaborating with gypsies, but an appalled Phoebus intervenes and rescues them; Frollo declares Phoebus a traitor and attempts to execute him, but he is eventually rescued by Esmeralda after being left for dead. Realizing Quasimodo assisted Esmeralda, Frollo convinces him that the Court of Miracles has been found and will eventually be attacked. A misled Quasimodo accompanies Phoebus to the Court, and Frollo and his army of thugs follow and arrest the gypsies. Frollo sees that Phoebus has survived and intends to "remedy it". He then sentences Esmeralda to death, but offers to save her from cremation if she chooses him. She refuses to become Frollo's mistress and is prepared to burn to death, but Quasimodo rescues her after she passes out and brings her to the cathedral. Frollo orders his soldiers to break down the door and some his soldiers attack the Citizens of Paris and the French army who are been lead by Phoebus. Frollo gains entrance to the interior of the cathedral, directly defying the Archdeacon and flinging him down a flight of stairs. He then attempts to kill Quasimodo, resulting in a violent struggle in which Quasimodo throws Frollo to the floor and finally rejects all that Frollo had taught him. Quasimodo almost kills Frollo who then begs to listen but Quasimodo shouts that he should be the one to listen and the world is not a dark cruel place, but Esmeralda awakens, and Quasimodo rushes her to safety. Frollo chases them onto a balcony overlooking the city, slashing at them with his sword with Quasimodo unable to fight back due to protecting Esmeralda. In his rage, Frollo reveals that he killed Quasimodo's mother and will now kill Quasimodo himself as he "should have done" 20 years ago. Frollo subsequently uses his cape to knock Quasimodo off of the balcony, but Quasimodo manages to hold on and ends up pulling Frollo along with him (but is unwilling to let him fall). Frollo dangles momentarily for his life, but he is soon able to climb on a gargoyle in perfect position to kill Esmeralda, who is attempting to save Quasimodo. However, as he raises his sword, the gargoyle that he is standing on starts to break and he falls, clinging on for dear life and dropping his sword. In his last moments, the face of the gargoyle comes to life and demoniacally roars, terrifying Frollo. The gargoyle breaks off completely from the balcony and sends Frollo falling to his demise into a vast lake of molten copper created by Quasimodo and ending his tyranny and his soldiers are defeated and surrendered to the French army. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Although Frollo makes no full appearance in the second film, he is alluded to several times. For example, when Sarousch asks Madellaine "and did I turn you over to the authorities?" it reveals that he was aware of Frollo's prejudice against gypsies. Also, when Esmeralda dances for a crowd, Clopin says "Careful, or you may lose your heart." and holds up a puppet with a thumping heart that looks very much like Frollo, possibly referencing Frollo's lust for Esmeralda. Also, when Madellaine begs Quasimodo to trust her, Quasimodo says "I already made that mistake once.", possibly referring to the mistake he made of trusting Frollo. House of Mouse Frollo makes a few cameos in the series. In "Everybody Loves Mickey", he was seen sitting with Grumpy and Grimsby, with all three giving their trademark dry expressions in response to the comedy of Mortimer Mouse. In "Dining Goofy", he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with the Mad Hatter, during the time that Goofy let Daisy know that he changed the seating chart so that the audience could make new friends, which did not work out. He also appears in ''Mickey's House of Villains, but not as one of the villains that takes over. Instead, he only appears in a crowd shot in between the cartoons shorts, taking place before the takeover. During Jafar's reign as host, however, Frollo is nowhere to be seen whatsoever. Book Appearances ''Kingdom Keepers Frollo appears in the fourth book, Power Play. He is seen in Disney's Hollywood Studios where he attempts to drown Willa commanding the Green Army Men. His guards also pursue Willa through Epcot. In the fifth book, he is seen boarding the Disney Dream along with some other villains. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Frollo appears in ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as a villain trapped in his sleeping world of La Cité des Cloches. When Sora first arrived in La Cité des Cloches, he came face-to-face with Frollo in the town outside Notre Dame. The judge examined Sora, believing him to be a gypsy due to his "disgusting attire", but his interrogation of the young Keyblade wielder was interrupted by Captain Phoebus. Phoebus told Frollo that "monsters" have appeared in the square, and he rushed off after Sora who went to defeat them. Soon afterwards, Frollo arrived in the square with Phoebus, where he is furious to see Sora standing before Quasimodo, who is riding a Zolephant. The severity of Frollo's anger only increases when he witnessed Quasimodo flee into the Notre Dame cathedral with help from the "gypsy witch", Esmeralda. When Riku first arrived, he crossed paths with Esmeralda, who was chased by Phoebus and Frollo. Phoebus asked Riku if he has "seen a gypsy woman", but the Keyblade wielder covered for her and said that he had not, Phoebus reports this to Frollo, after which the judge questions his abilities. Later, after escaping from the Wargoyle that attacked him on the bridge, Riku found Phoebus disobeying and betraying Frollo, who then summoned the fire-breathing Wargoyle that he claimed to be "righteous judgment". Intending to use the power of darkness to "smite the gypsies now and forever", the judge headed to Notre Dame cathedral along with the Wargoyle with Riku in pursuit. Some time later, Sora, Phoebus, and Quasimodo travelled to the Court of Miracles to warn Esmeralda that Frollo is on his way and intends to capture her. As Phoebus ordered Esmeralda to take what she can with her and leave, the judge appeared and surrounded the group with an army of Nightmares. Frollo took Esmeralda to the square for a "bonfire" despite Quasimodo's pleas, and rendered Sora unconscious. With the combined efforts of Sora and Quasimodo, Esmeralda was rescued from her execution. Enraged, Frollo chased them toward Notre Dame. When Sora attempts to stop him, he is stopped in his tracks by the Wargoyle that fell from the sky above. Frollo cornered Quasimodo and Esmeralda and revealed the truth about how Quasimodo's mother died trying to save him twenty years ago. Frollo attempted to kill him with his sword but after a series of tussles, he loses his footing and grabs the gargoyle by the neck, saving himself, but the creature comes to life and roars at him. At that moment, the gargoyle breaks off of Notre Dame, and the terrified Frollo plummets to his own doom in the flames below the cathedral, a sight also seen by Riku. Disney Adventures In the Disney Adventures comic based off of the movie, Frollo's personality pretty much stays the same. During the scene where Esmeralda is being sentenced to death, he states to her "your time has come" but says immediately afterwards that even though her fate has been sealed, "it's still not too late" to change her mind and become his mistress. Like in the film, though, he falls to his death in the molten metal. Disney Parks Frollo appears occasionally as a meetable character, but for obvious reasons isn't particularly common. Nevertheless, he is frequently featured alongside other famous Disney villains in merchandise, as well as a small amount of live entertainment. Fittingly, he is most commonly found in Disneyland Paris of all the parks around the world. World of Color Frollo makes a small cameo in the opening of the Colors of Fear segment, which showcases the darkness of Disney via Disney villains. Fantasmic! In the Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of the show, Frollo is one of the leading villains who assists The Queen in her plan to do away with Mickey. He is killed in the end with the rest of the villains. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! In Tokyo Disneyland, Frollo is featured in the villains segment alongside Maleficent and The Evil Queen. He is accompanied by the mysterious red hooded men seen during "Hellfire". Disney Villains Mix and Mingle Frollo joins other villains in the live castle stage show to celebrate Halloween and joins the meet -and-greets at the end. Starlight Dreams Frollo, alongside a legion of Disney Villains, plots against Mickey and Friends in a domination scheme. In the end, however they are foiled. Unleash the Villains In the Disney's Hollywood Studios Halloween stage event at Walt Disney World, Hades summons Frollo and his other fellow villains for the show's introduction of the villains. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Frollo was a priest in his youth and decided that Paris needed to be safe so he became a judge. He hated Gypsies and believed that they were the sole problem with Paris. He took care of Quasimodo as an act of contrition for killing Quasimodo’s mother. He hoped that Quasimodo would think like him and his emotional abuse was something that he was unaware of. Frollo became consumed with lust for Esmeralda which drove him insane. He thought the cure was either to possess her or to destroy her. He seemed to have intensity than he had in movie. His fate is changed between the versions of the play are changed. In the German version of the play, he is thrown off of the cathedral to his death by Quasimodo, rather than falling off of the crumbling gargoyle fixture. In the English version of the play, when Esmeralda awakens, Frollo draws his sword and prepares to kill both of them, but then stops, drops the sword, and leaves. This was most likely included in this version of the play to give Frollo a chance at redemption, though whether or not he took that chance is unknown. Quotes *"Put your backs into it!" *"Find the gypsy girl." *"The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late... I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me, or the fire!" *"Now--now. L--Listen to me, Quasimodo." *"I'm going to do what I should have done TWENTY YEARS AGO!" *(singing) "Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin. This burning...desire.....is turning me...to....sin!" *"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: Death!" *"When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. " *"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" (last words) *"Remember Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary." *"How dare you defy me?" *"Mark my words, Gypsy, you will pay for this insolence." *"Insolent... coward!" *"Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave!" *"10 pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda!" *"20 pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda!" *"Burn it. Until it smoulders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of." *"But you were trained to follow orders." *"This is an unholy demon; I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs!" *"I am a public official; I MUST go. But I don't enjoy a moment of it!" *(singing) "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue, I am justly proud..." *Quasimodo "I think... you're hiding something." *"You IDIOT! That wasn't kindness, it was CUNNING! She's a Gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! THINK BOY! Think of your mother..." *"In a moment Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." *"Silence, you old fool. The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere." *"I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain." Songs *The Bells of Notre Dame *Out There *Hellfire International voice actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusaka Shouzo Sasaki (Kingdom Hearts 3D) *Spanish: Constantino Romero Trivia *The Nostalgia Critic listed Frollo as Number 4 on his "Top 11 Disney Villains" list. His song "Hellfire" was listed as Number 1 on his "Top 11 Villain Songs". His female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, listed Frollo as Number 2 on her "Top 10 Evil Nostalgia Characters" list. And, she also rated him number ten on her democratically elected list of the Top Ten "Hottest" Animated Guys. *Despite being a "human", Frollo ranks as one of the most evil Disney villains due to his personality, xenophobic hate, immense political power and above-the-law status. *When Frollo falls to his death it clearly meant to symbolize that his soul is now trapped in eternal damnation in the satanic fires of Hell for all eternity as punishment for his actions and ending his tyranny once and for all. Ironically, his final words in life were "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit." **Ironically, with Dante's interpretation of the afterlife, Frollo actually was closer to heaven, as Dante's Divine Comedy has Hell being a frozen, arctic place. *Frollo is placed 10th on the Ultimate Disney.com's Disney Villain countdown. *Frollo commits many crimes in the movie: *#Imprisonment (Quasimodo) *#Sexual Assault (Esmeralda) *#Attempted Murder (Phoebus, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, a family of four people) *#Arson (Paris) *#Manslaughter (Quasimodo's Mother) **Although he also technically was guilty of attempted genocide and searching homes without a warrant, those did not count as crimes back in the time period of the movie (the 15th century), as the concept of human rights, including warranted searches of homes, did not occur until the enlightenment movement in the 17th-18th century, and genocide did not formally become a punishable crime until the aftermath of World War II due to the actions of Nazi Germany. *Frollo has many similarities to Mother Gothel from Tangled: *#Neither have magic powers. *#Both have harbored their wards for their own personal reasons. *#Both have sung a song to describe why they shouldn't leave their "homes" ever. *#Both have attempted to kill their wards' friends *#Both have fallen to their deaths. *Frollo is also similar to Lady Tremaine from Cinderella, as both villains don't use any magic powers, and they also mistreat and abuse their stepchildren. Both also only raise said stepchildren because they are effectively forced to (Tremaine due to it being mandated by law, and Frollo due to fear for his immortal soul being destroyed in hell by God). They also obtain a high status in the wealthy class (Tremaine is a socialite, and Frollo is the Minister of Justice). There is also a similarity in animation and design, with gray hair, a narrow face, and small movements with twisted expressions. *Frollo also shares some traits with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, as both live in France, pursue the female protagonists solely for their beauty, fight the (deformed/transformed) male protagonists in a high area, wield daggers and fall to their deaths. Both of them also have a high status and respected in the society (Frollo being a high-ranking, formidable judge and Gaston being the admired hero and heartthrob) while their enemies are the "monsters." Unlike Gaston, however, he does have a personal connection to the male protagonist (being Quasimodo's adoptive father), and Frollo, unlike Gaston, also wanted to murder the female protagonist if she didn't choose him due to genocidal desires. *He is also similar to Jafar, as both of them have grown feelings for the female protagonist (Esmeralda and Jasmine respectively), have been betrayed from their minions, here Phoebus and in Jafar's case Iago. They also have great power in the city they belong and the control of the army, and, finally, both of them have interacted with fire/lava in the movies they are shown. He also planned to have his love interest killed, the only difference being that Frollo planned to have Esmerelda killed if she refused him due to his genocidal hatred of the Gypsies, while Jafar initially planned to have Jasmine killed even if she did reciprocate marriage simply because she no longer had any use to him (viewing her only as necessary to gain access to the throne). *Frollo has a lot in common with Ramsley from Disney's The Haunted Mansion. They both are very protective of their kids and admit they've lied to them for the past years (Ramsley: Master Gracey/poisioning Elizabeth; Frollo: Qusimodo's mother). *Frollo shares some similarites between Sid Phillips from Toy Story. Both commit genocide against a race they hate and kill their victims by torturing them (Frollo: gypsies; Sid: Toys). *The way Frollo tells Quasimodo that he killed his mother is quite similar to how Scar reveals that he killed Mufasa to Simba at the end of The Lion King (1994), given how they do not reveal it until they believe they are about to kill their respective foes, only to arouse their foes' rage and lead to their own deaths. Also both do not appear in the sequel but are mentioned by the main antagonist, and both even have fire or a similar substance being heavily implied to have been involved in their deaths (in Scar's case, the sequel implies that he was also burned alive, and in Frollo's case, he ends up falling into molten lead). However whilst Scar says "I killed Mufasa" Frollo simply says "I always knew you would risk you're life trying to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you." *Frollo was voiced by Tony Jay, who also voiced Shere Khan in TaleSpin and The Jungle Book 2, Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Beast, and one of Dr. Benedict's scientists' in Recess: School's Out. *In addition to him voicing both characters, Tony Jay's performance as Monsieur D'Arque is what led the directors of both films to cast him as Frollo. *Frollo is also similar to Shere Khan, as they both have a hatred for something (Frollo: gypsies; Shere Khan: humans) and only care about their own opinion about them. *Frollo's behavior strongly suggests that he is a pyromaniac. *Frollo is also similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio, as both villains plan to keep the protagonists (Quasimodo and Pinocchio) locked away for their own purposes (Frollo: To find the Court of Miracles, and Stromboli: To make a lot of money from his puppet show with Pinocchio as his "starring attraction").The only difference is that Stromboli sought to keep Pinocchio away from his home, while Frollo provided Quasimodo with an agreed home. *Frollo represents the deadly sin of lust, as he lusted after Esmeralda. He also represents pride, as he considered himself above all humans and completely flawless (although Hellfire implies that he is also aware that even he is flawed and hates himself for it). *Frollo is also similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, as both villains first appear in scene one, believe themselves to good, express hatred and prejudice against a certain race (Frollo: Gypsies, and Ratcliffe: Native Americans), seem to express some form of white supremecy, and they also obtain a high rank in authority and political influence. He also has this similarity to Zoser. Also they do not call the group they hate by their real name (i.e. gypsies though Frollo does occasionally but he usually but gypsy infront of what he would call them e.g. "Kill these gypsy vermin") but by a different name. Frollo sometimes calls gypsies "Vermin" and Ratcliffe call the Indians "savages" and "filthy little heathels" *Frollo is the seventh villain who has fallen to his death. The first being Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), the second being Maleficent, the third being Bear, fourth Ratigan, fifth Percival C. McLeach, the sixth being Gaston, the eighth being Clayton, the ninth being Charles Muntz, and the tenth being Mother Gothel. *Unlike most other villains who have fallen to their deaths, Frollo is one of the few who was actually seen landing. The others were Clayton, Zira, Queen Narissa, and Mother Gothel. *Frollo is the third villain to develop feelings for the female protagonist (Gaston being first and Jafar being second), although in this case, Frollo lusted for Esmeralda and it was not as healthy as the other two. *In the novel, Frollo was kind and willingly took Quasimodo in when no one else would and turned into a villain when Esmeralda came into the story. *Frollo also shares two similarities to Zira. Whilst they appear to care for a hero (Zira, Kovu and Frollo, Quasimodo) they actually grant them little or no freedom. Frollo keeps Quasimodo in Notre Dame cathedral isolated from the outside world and Zira does not allow Kovu to explore the Pride Lands. And like Zira, Frollo is set on destroying the gypsies, while Zira is set on eliminating the Pridelanders. However, Zira does not share Frollo's egocentric ways and actually cares for her family. In the climax, they fall to their deaths. *Frollo also shares similarities to Lord Cutler Beckett from Pirates of the Caribbean. Both hold a high rank of authority and have many henchmen shown to be competent. Both have goals of eliminating a certain group people (Beckett for pirates and Frollo for gypsies)> They both kill innocent people to achieve their goal. Both use the main protagonist to achieve their goal (Jack Sparrow for Beckett and Quasimodo for Frollo). Beckett and Frollo have similar death that have to with being burned in fire. *Although in love with Esmeralda it is actually her that makes him in love with her because she teases him at the festival of fools. *Frollo's death is more fear based than the novel. In the film he grabs onto a gargoyle but it comes to life, breaks and goes into the fire created by Quasimodo taking Frollo with it. This is fear based because Frollo fears his soul damnation. In the novel when Quasimodo sees him laughing at Esmeralda's hanging, he becomes enraged and pushes Frollo off the balustrade. A gargoyle stops his fall. He cries out to Quasimodo for help, but he remains silent. Then, Frollo falls down the cathedral, until the roof of a house breaks his fall. He slides down the roof, hits the pavement of the town square, and dies. *Although Frollo is sadistic and enjoys Quasimodo being humiliated at the Festival of Fools he does not actually watch him get humiliated. *Frollo is the second villain of French descent to pursue a woman only because of their beauty, the first is Gaston. *Frollo became a popular YouTube Poop character, based from his pyromaniac, religious, perverted, and racist personality. The Hellfire scene is most likely the central parody. It is even notable that he even had international cousins who all look like him & has DragonBall-like powers (although it is even notable than he doesn't even have powers in the original). His biggest appearance was in The Frollo Show, along with his best friend Gaston and other Internet phenomena. *It could be possible Frollo choose to worship God as he believed it would allow him to get away with sin. *Though not the oldest villain (that honor belonging to Hades) Frollo is possibly the eldest looking Disney villain as he has grey hair, a skeletal body and wrinkles. *Frollo is similar to Palpatine/Darth Sidious of Star Wars as both wear black robes, are rulers of Paris and the Galatic Empire respectively, are elderly looking and each have a henchman (Phobes is Frollo's henchman and Vader is Palpatine's henchman). Both also have a genocidal hatred of a specific group (Darth Sidious/Palpatine for the Jedi, and Frollo for the Gypsies). However both Phobes and Vader turn against their masters respectively. Like Palpatine, Frollo falls to his death but unlike Frollo Palpatine is revived in the extended Star Wars universe. Also, unlike Frollo, who does genuinely believe his actions are good, Palpatine has made no secret about his being evil and viewing the Dark Side of the Force as superior. Ironically, however, his fear for his soul as well as some lyrics for Hellfire implying some degree of self-loathing for his actions made him similar to Darth Vader. Gallery External links * on Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:Overtakers Category:Characters in video games Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Adults Category:Horseman Category:Judges Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Disney Villains Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:Murderers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Politicians Category:Persuaders and Manipulators Category:Swordsmen Category:Tricksters